You can't be real
by leigha.dunbar.50
Summary: Charlie Dunne is different then most girls so being sucked up into the T.V shouldn't have been that big of surprise :DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the Idea and the Oc's
1. Chapter 1 My name is Charlie

**Chapter:1 My name is Charlie**

_Dear diary My name is Charlie Dunne I'm fourteen and I'm from Ireland but I am now living in new York. I'm different then most teenage girls my age I love to dye my hair different colors according to the mood I am in that day. It's bright blue kind of like Mystique out of X men's skin. I have black eyes, people say they 'look in to your soul' they kind of remind me of dog eyes black beady and boring._

_I'm paler then most people I have my on shade I like to call 'Casper' but that's to be expected with my Irish genes and all. I'm short landing properly 5" in height. I am slim but I have muscles from my Gymnastic training but other than that I'm lazy like really lazy. What can I say I love myself some grub and warm bed. I spend most of my time inside so maybe that's another reason I'm so pale but I don't like the looks I get when people give me when I walk down the street._

_School is hell I get bullied a lot for the way I look, what I wear, and my Irish accent is really thick kids are cruel but I do enjoy learning especially biology and art. There is one place that once a year I visit ever since I was eight and that's comic con. It's where I can be weird with everyone and no one can or will judged me. Comic con is awesome it's full of all my favorite things. Anime, Sci-Fi, DC and Marvel. I love DC for Batman Justice league and Transformers but I will always be a Marvel girl because of X-men. It taught me even if a person is different and a difference doesn't make them less of a person._

_When I moved to New York I was ten I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. Well let me tell you a little story._

_There was once was a little girl who had everything they could have wished for food, a house, toys and a loving, perfect family. Well, it use to be. Then one week this family decided to go on vacation to their country home but on the way their the car swirled out of control instantly killing mama and papa. Devastating the family, they left a ten-year old girl named Charlie all alone. Your probably wondering, what about any other family? Surely someone took you in when they found out mother and father left them. Well, nope. Family members got jealous and refused to take care of my family. We were pretty rich, owning loads of stocks that my father invested in when he was eighteen so we do have quite a large sum of money in the bank that I can't have until I'm eighteen so only four more years._

_Okay sorry but that seemed to come across a little rude I apologize, the reason I live over in New York is because a couple wanted to adopt me but after finding out they where pregnant they told the adoption agency to send me back. It was too late seeing that I was already in New York, so now I live in a orphanage for girls and it's runned by nuns. It's not bad I have my own room because the girls told the sister's I was giving them nightmares all well, but it summer now we have only been out of school for a week and it been the best goddamn week of my life. There was no school so that meant no more bullies! Even though the orphanage girls don't speal to me they don't go out of their way to be mean to me._

_It's Sunday so that means mass I like going to church, the priest is funny and makes jokes during the services so it isn't boring. I don't really believe in the bible, but I do believe in God it's just if a man is all for peace why would he judged someone on the sexuality?_

_Anyway I must leave you, it's almost half an hour to eight and we leave for mass at nine. I'm not even dressed yet and if I'm late again the sisters will go mental. I have to go. _

_Love, Charlie_

* * *

><p>I smirked as I closed my diary your probably thinking 'Do you really have nothing better to do?' Nope! Not really. {This is just my sad excuse for a life I thought sadly}<p>

*Knock* *Knock* I was brought out of my train of thought with a timed knock on my door.

"Blue?" A little voice whispered "Are you there?" The voice said a little louder as the door opened with a quiet squeak. The voice belonged to Riven a small little blonde girl who seemed to only like to talk to me. Riven was six years old and had the most beautiful blue eyes that could make anyone jealous. I have to admit even I'm a little envious of her bright blue eyes.

"Yes Riven?" I asked wondering what she was doing here so early, Riven only comes around at night when everyone sleeping she asks me to read her a story before she goes to bed. She says it reminds her of her mother so who was I to say no.

"Sister Mary sent me to fetch you for church, but you don't seemed to be dressed.." She trailed off, Riven was smart. Raised in a good house full of manners so sometimes when she speaks you forget she was still a child.

"Blue?" She timidly "You have to hurry if you don't want to be late" She's right but I don't wanna leave bed it's so conformable.

"Ugh okay I'm coming" I mumbled throwing the covers off of me Riven giggled

"I'll be down stairs waiting." She said as she closed the door quietly.

I pick up my old Nokia flip-up phone to check the time. {8:45} That means I only have fifteen minutes, I jump out of bed and ran to my closet to try find something. My room was small it only fit one bed, a wardrobe, and a chest but I loved it. It's the first room I have to myself in years.

As I look around my closet for something to wear I end up settling on a wine pleated skirt, black tights, my worn black rtins and my favorite X-men tee.

I grab my stuff and run to the bathroom thanking God it was free and that I had a shower the night before. I quickly threw on my clothes. The bathroom was relevantly small with only enough room to walk in and turn.

But it wasn't all that bad everything in it was light yellow. The walls, floor, even the shower curtain was all the same shade yellow the only problem I with it was that I had to share with eight other girls. I quickly look in the mirror, that hung above the sink, and brushed my long blue hair and threw it in a pony tail.

My hair is my pride and joy. It goes mid-back and is a deep, dark blue and yes that is why little Riven calls me blue. I tend to dye my hair a lot the sisters told me that they are surprised that it hasn't fallen out yet. I'm quiet happy about the way I look it's different they only real problem I have is my eyes.

They just look so dull I mean who has black eyes? But I guess that what makes me different from everyone else.

"CHARLIE!" A voice loud rings across the hall outside the bathroom "QUICK THE BUS IS LEAVING!"

"S***!" I curse, running out the bathroom. Sprinting down the stairs. What a great way to start the day.

Additional Info

Chapter one: My name is Charlie

Word count: 1,361

Rate in: T but could change

Set: X men 2

Paring: Undecided

Writer: Leigha Dunbar

Editor:Infamous kitty

Hi guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my X men fanfic. Quick question what parings do you want in it? Xxxx ~Leigha


	2. AN Please read

**Authors Note**

* * *

><p>Hi guys I just want to apologize for the first chapter I'm new to the whole writing scene and I am trying my best so I will go back an edited it.<p>

I also won't be able to post for a bit because I'm in the medical ward with five cursed and two fractured back bone. (Car crash).

This story will end u being a Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner Lover story

**Leigha Xxxx**

* * *

><p>P.S sorry for posting chapter 1 twice<p> 


End file.
